


Baekchen Drabble Dump

by serratedpearls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: 1. cuddly morning baekchen2. baekhyun has A Mood3. idk they play jokes on kyungsoo4. college professor!AU





	

1.

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun back while pulling himself forward until his face is buried in Baekhyun's side.

"Don't go…. It's too early."

Baekhyun laughs.  "You say that like I'm the only one who has to get up.  Your class is in twenty minutes too."

"Shut up," Jongdae mumbles.  "This is mind over matter."

Baekhyun only sighs fondly and reaches over to brush the hair out of Jongdae's face.  He lets his fingers glide from strands of black hair to the curve of an ear.  Jongdae's eyes stay closed, but his lips curve up when Baekhyun's fingers card through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp.

"It's time to get up," Baekhyun murmurs.  When he gets no response, he sighs.  Why does it always come to this? he thinks as he reaches behind himself to pull all the covers to the foot of the bed.  Jongdae yelps at the sudden loss of heat, immediately curling himself around his boyfriend with a groan.

 

When Baekhyun finally coaxes Jongdae out of bed, he glances at the clock.  They only have a few minutes to get to class, but since this is a nearly daily occurrence, he's got everything planned to the second.  They're right on schedule, so he throws on a sweatshirt and shoves Jongdae in the bathroom.

Soon they're both rushing out of the door to get to class, and when they reach Baekhyun's building, Jongdae pauses to give him a peck on the cheek and a quick goodbye before breaking into a run to get to the physics building before ten o'clock.

 

 

2.

Jongdae comes home Friday afternoon to heavy metal blasting out of laptop speakers.  He knows what it means, so he quickly drops his bag on a chair, grabs a bar of chocolate, and cracks open the bedroom door.  Inside, the only sign of life is a slight rising and falling of the large lump of blankets on the bed.

Sighing, Jongdae slips in and leaves the chocolate on the nightstand.  He leans over to turn off the music and then lies down next to the lump, wrapping his arms around it.

The room is silent for a few minutes, and Jongdae just listens.  All he hears is faint breathing, so he takes that to mean it's okay to slowly draw back the blankets to reveal Baekhyun, whose lips crook into a small smile when their eyes meet.

Jongdae knows by now that he doesn’t need to say anything, and he just pulls the covers so that they are both cocooned in them.  Baekhyun takes a deep breath and snuggles into Jongdae’s chest, tucking his head into the other man’s neck.  He breathes in the scent of Jongdae’s cologne while the younger man rubs circles into his lower back.

Sometimes, Baekhyun finds himself in moods where he can’t be bothered to stay out of bed, and even though he is so frequently loud and confident, he has these days where he just feels a little hollow, like everything can be put on hold because he literally just does not have the energy to deal with it.  Jongdae, as Baekhyun’s childhood-best-friend-turned-boyfriend, is the only one who has been allowed to see this side of Baekhyun.  The first time, Jongdae flew into a panic, but they’ve settled into a pattern now.  They both know that this mood doesn’t go away because of any romantic gesture or extra chocolate or heavy metal, but it’s the most comfortable way for Baekhyun to deal with it.

They lie there for hours, and Baekhyun ends up dozing off.  When he wakes up, the room is dark, and Jongdae is snoring lightly, so he just slides a little closer.  Jongdae’s arms tighten in response, and Baekhyun’s lips curve into a sad smile.  He whispers a quiet apology into Jongdae’s collarbones, and while his boyfriend slumbers on, Baekhyun lays awake, staring blankly at the little freckles dotting Jongdae’s neck.

It’s around one in the morning when Jongdae yawns and curls inwards around the warmth in his arms.  He cracks an eye open to see that Baekhyun is awake and has a finger gently running down his sternum.  At Jongdae’s yawn, he looks up and presses his lips to Jongdae’s jawline in silent thanks.

“How are you feeling?” Jongdae’s whisper is deafening after so many hours of silence, carrying into every corner of the room.

Baekhyun just shrugs.  “I don’t really know.”

Jongdae nods and starts tracing lines into Baekhyun’s side.  “Do you want chocolate?”

They both know that the answer will be no, but Jongdae asks because he knows that when the answer is yes, things will be okay.  Until then, he simply tightens his grip on Baekhyun, presses a few kisses onto the love of his life, and hopes that the mood will subside.

 

 

3.

“Hyung, he’s driving me mad.”  Kyungsoo is careful to keep his voice at a whisper, but it still floats into the common room, where Baekhyun is playing with his phone.  At those words, the older boy’s lips twitch upwards, and he pauses his game to hear more.

“You normally don’t have a problem with kicking ass when you’re bothered,” Minseok whispers back.

“But hyung,” Kyungsoo whines, “Baekhyun has started flinching even when I so much as walk towards him, and he still won’t leave me alone.”  This time, Baekhyun can’t help letting out a quiet snort.  The kid didn’t even call him hyung.

A few minutes later, he slips outside and calls the first number on speed dial.

“Hey, Jongdae, where are you?”

 

Fifteen minutes later, the doors to a local coffee shop open, and Baekhyun, decked out in a huge black hoodie pulled over a snapback and sunglasses, is assaulted by clouds of espresso stained air.  He quickly orders an americano and heads to the back of the shop, where a familiar red hood is bent over a phone laid on the table.

“I feel like we’re becoming a cliche,” Baekhyun says as he approaches the table.

Jongdae lifts his head, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of them—two young men in the middle of August wearing giant hoodies, snapbacks, skinny jeans, and sunglasses inside a bustling coffee shop where nearly every other customer is wearing short sleeves and shorts.

“And how do you propose we spice things up?”

Baekhyun shrugs.  “I think I’d be a good stripper,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows when Jongdae only looks at him appraisingly over the edge of a mug.

“You can practice that for next time,” he says.

“I’m a natural talent,” Baekhyun says, pouting.

“My room’s the only one big enough to practice in, though.”

“Practice… could be arranged,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly.

Jongdae smirks a little.  “So why have you asked me here today?”

Baekhyun grins.

 

It’s the morning after Exo’s last schedule of the promotional period, and Kyungsoo blinks blearily as he wakes up.  They’d gotten in late, so the dorm is still quiet, and he is grateful that his body needs so little sleep, allowing him to savour every second of the morning.  He slips out of bed, putting on slippers.  They fit a little tighter than usual, but Kyungsoo pays it no mind, shuffling into the kitchen for breakfast.  The only other member up is Minseok, who smiles over his mug of coffee and nods at the younger man.  Breakfast is a silent affair, both men understanding after so many days as members of Exo that on mornings like this, preserving the quiet is both the easiest and best thing to do for their sanity.

When the other members wake up, the dorm is filled with noise, and Kyungsoo leaves to meet up with Hongbin.  Exo is a needy group, though, and Kyungsoo finds his phone regularly ringing with texts until he finally gives in and agrees to cook dinner again.  Baekhyun is strangely silent, and Kyungsoo briefly wonders if the older man is feeling well before shrugging and deciding he’s probably just off bothering Chanyeol instead.  It’s a welcome change, at least, to not have to deal with Baekhyun being dumb, and Kyungsoo is not about to question the source of this absence.

That afternoon, Kyungsoo returns to the dorm and opens the refrigerator.  He knows where everything is—since they want him to make dinner more than one twelfth of the time, nobody is allowed to move things out of where he wants them.  He’s reaching blindly when he notices that for some reason, the containers are all shifted one shelf down.  Frowning, Kyungsoo makes a mental note to switch everything back and continues to cook as usual, noticing with annoyance that everything in the drawers have been tilted just slightly to the left.

Over the next couple days, Kyungsoo also notices that the lights in his room get progressively dimmer every day.  Then, he just barely catches himself one sleepy morning, when the body lotion and shower gel somehow switch places.  Kyungsoo stops wondering if maybe he’s just going a little crazy, though, when he wakes up one morning to see that certain contacts in his phone have been altered.  Really, it’s only Jongin, who’s been changed to “Yeobo<333”; Wonsik, who’s been changed to “Sen3.14”; and the addition of a contact named “Jongin” that actually dials a phone sex operator.

It takes a whole three more days for Kyungsoo to catch them, and in the meantime, he endures pillows that are a touch too soft, the mouthwash and the food coloring-tinted soju switching places, and several more irritations.  It’s great pleasure, therefore, that he experiences when he finds Jongdae and Baekhyun in his closet, pulling out black shirts to replace with dark grey shirts.

After a full minute of rambling about protecting society against the menace of black t-shirts and how important it is to keep black dye from touching human skin, Baekhyun and Jongdae are interrupted by Kyungsoo.

“You’re such considerate hyungs.  I just wanted to get my watch before I go to the company, though, so I’ll see you later!” he says sweetly, grabbing a watch and leaving quickly.

The two older men stare at the door with furrowed brows.

“What kind of hell does he have planned for us?” Baekhyun wonders, trying valiantly to keep the fear out of his voice (and failing).

Jongdae chuckles.  “Well he likes me, so I’d guess it’s just a special hell for you.”

 

For the next week, though, Kyungsoo exhibits his normal level of zero tolerance for Baekhyun’s presence and converses happily with Jongdae.  He makes dinner one night, just an easy kimchi spaghetti.  Baekhyun takes one bite, and his eyes begin to tear up.  Gulping down water, he stares at Kyungsoo, who just smiles serenely at him and turns to talk to Joonmyun.

Nobody else seems to have a spicy dish, so Baekhyun catches Jongdae’s eye and goes to the kitchen to refill his cup.  Shortly after, Jongdae joins him, grinning.

“Is something up?”

“Kyungsoo made my spaghetti spicy.  So spicy.  Like I feel like I’ll be sweating by the end of dinner kind of spicy.”

“Aww, my poor baby,” coos Jongdae, laughing as he pulls Baekhyun into a hug.

“Stop laughing at me,” says Baekhyun with a frown.  “My mouth is burning, and I can’t feel my tongue.  He’s always liked you more, so you can’t understand my pain.”

Jongdae tries very hard to hide his smile as he apologizes, nose poking Baekhyun’s cheek playfully.  “I’m very sorry, Baekhyun.  I have no idea how painful it is to feel Kyungsoo’s wrath.  I can help make it feel better, though,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

Baekhyun pretends to sniffle.  "That would be very much appreciated."

Laughing, Jongdae pulls Baekhyun a little closer.  “Later,” he whispers, and when the other man pouts, he presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips with a smile.

 

Everyone has just about finished dinner when Kyungsoo leans forward to ask Baekhyun why his plate is still so full.  Baekhyun replies that he’s not very hungry today, but Kyungsoo’s small smirk says he’s not fooled.

On the way to his bedroom, Kyungsoo brushes past him, and Baekhyun pales when he hears a faint whisper—“At least it was edible.” Later that night, the clock is displaying a single digit in the hour spot, and the only members up are Chanyeol and Sehun, who are playing video games in the living room, and Jongdae and Baekhyun, who are huddled together under the covers of Jongdae’s bed.

“I think I can feel my whole mouth again,” Baekhyun whispers excitedly.

Jongdae laughs.  “You think?”

“Shut up.  Why do I always listen to you?  Nearly every single time we pull something on Kyungsoo, it’s your idea, but he only ever gets back at me.  Why does he like you so much?”

“It’s probably because that first time with the pickles, and honestly, at this point, you could literally buy him a present, and he would hit you with it.”

Baekhyun laughs.  “True.  That was so worth it, though.  Jessica and Hyoyeon were even there, and do you remember the look on his face?”

Jongdae smiles and pokes Baekhyun’s cheek fondly.  “You were so proud.  It was cute.”

“I am pretty cute,” Baekhyun concedes.

“The cutest,” Jongdae says, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun’s lips stretch into a wide smile as he turns his head to drop a kiss on the corner of Jongdae’s mouth.

“So now that I can feel my mouth….” He trails off to wiggle his eyebrows.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow in response.  “That might be the worst way to proposition anyone.  Ever.”

Baekhyun just laughs again, rolling on top of Jongdae to press his lips to Jongdae’s adam’s apple and suck slightly.

Jongdae’s breath hitches, hands coming up to rest on Baekhyun’s hips.

Baekhyun looks up with a smirk.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

 

4.

Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun trying to look casual while crouching behind a row of benches next to the dining hall.

"Do I even want to know?" he asks.

Baekhyun hushes him, dragging the college senior down.

"I think Jongdae's planning something for me when I get lunch, so you're going to have to get it for me, okay?"

Kyungsoo just sighs, already so used to this that he has Baekhyun's lunch order memorized, and enters the dining hall muttering, "Graduation in three months… just three more months…."

 

"Look at how far I've fallen, Jongin!  I'm majoring in quantum mechanics, but I'm so used to crouching behind bushes for Baekhyun that I have pads sewn into half my jeans," Kyungsoo laments while in line for food.

"Jongdae's not much better, you know.  I've started bringing around an old sweatshirt for when he wants to get into high windows, and I'm majoring in physical chemistry," Jongin replies, grabbing a bag of chips.

Kyungsoo snorts.  "Remember when people thought scientists were very serious, professional people?  And then the two professors in charge of the most complex and difficult research projects were the most childish, immature people I'd ever met?"

Jongin frowns.  "But hyung, you're leaving me alone with them next year."

"There's no way Baekhyun would survive without a research assistant.  I had to do his laundry last year, didn't I?"  Kyungsoo says, glaring at the extra piece of cake on his tray.  "I think you'll probably be stuck with Sehun.  Baekhyun adores the poor kid."

Jongin is about to respond when a loud explosion rattles the windows.

"Well that's my cue to leave," says Kyungsoo, smiling sardonically as he grabs an extra stack of napkins.

Jongin mock salutes and turns around to find Jongdae, hair sticking up wildly, cackling softly.

Jongin just sighs and moves to the window to see Kyungsoo picking up Baekhyun, who has been turned a violent shade of purple.

"Is that going to wash out?"

Jongdae just taps Jongin's nose.

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

 

The next day, Baekhyun's morning class comes in to learn about the Dirac adjoint and isn't even fazed by the purple professor.

One girl even grins and says, "Please tell me Kyungsoo or Jongdae has pictures."

"You can laugh all you want, Amber, but just remember that physics always beats chemistry."  Baekhyun cocks his head, as if waiting for something.

Right on cue, Kyungsoo strolls in looking bored.  He leaves the door open, and after a second of expectant silence, there's the sound of a quiet snap.

The class holds its breath, waiting.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN," bellows a certain Professor Kim.

Baekhyun only chuckles and gestures for his class to sit down.


End file.
